


【Evanstan】What Can I Do

by Tealwaysodoit



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop, Wedding Fluff, propose
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealwaysodoit/pseuds/Tealwaysodoit
Summary: 在看完复联四的结局之后，Sebastian不太开心。作为他的男朋友，Chris用一场求婚弥补了这次遗憾。





	【Evanstan】What Can I Do

“你们得帮帮我，”好友们一落座Chris就迅速说道，“Seb最近有点失落。”

Scarlett脱掉风衣，满眼笑意，眉毛高高地扬起。“喔，这好像不在我们能解决的范围内啊。”

“是因为《终局之战》吗？”Anthony机敏地道，“之前我们单独聊天的时候，他好像就不太喜欢Bucky和Steve的结局。”

“是啊，Seb这些年演Bucky演得那么好。”Chris喃喃道，“我更希望在你说完‘想跟我聊聊她吗？’之后，我的台词是‘在你身后’。”

“我们都想，但演员不能决定一切……谢谢。”Scarlett对向她推过冰淇淋盘子的Anthony点头，“所以说，你的意思是？”

“他想求婚。”Scott抢先答道。

一片吸气声。Chris拍了自己弟弟的脑袋一把，把冰龙舌兰的吸管戳在对方嘴上，然后才转过来，眉头紧锁：“对……我想跟他结婚。但是我……你们知道，我要瞒住Seb，又没什么经验。”

Anthony最先反应了过来。“我记得Will跟Seb和你关系都很好，”他说，“为什么不把他叫来？而且他也结过婚，或许能想到更多。”

“Will百分百会告密。”Scott懒洋洋地举手道。

“没错。”

“好吧，”RDJ说，看起来终于来了兴趣，“你现在准备到哪一步了？”

“我想在家求婚，我订了很多烛台……还有玫瑰花。”

“……”

一片沉默。Scott摆出了一副“我就说吧”的样子，把吸管吸得吱吱作响：“告诉你了这样很老套。”

“可是每次我早上用玫瑰花的花苞把Seb戳醒，他都表现出很高兴的样子。”

“不然呢？要他把花吃了然后说‘别买玫瑰了Chris’吗？”

Chris皱眉，立刻开始用胳膊肘作为武器跟自己的弟弟互相顶了起来。Scarlett耸肩，换了种提问方式：“为什么不准备在他喜欢的餐厅或者公园里呢？你知道的，香槟，小提琴，奶油和戒指……”

Chris停下了。他犹豫了片刻：“我希望能私密一点。在外面我可能会有点焦虑——”他的语速变快了，“我担心我搞砸。”

“不会的。”他的好友们都露出了然的神色，Anthony鼓励道：“那就在家。Chris，我们多定几个方案吧，也能交换一下经验。”

“我是在Susan那年生日的最后一分钟求婚的。”RDJ举手，“在她家门口。她一开门，我就举着戒指说：‘也许某天你想做我的妻子’……她马上就说‘我愿意’。于是我们就订婚了。”

Chris瞠目结舌。“等一下，就这么简单？”他不赞成地道，“我想要浪漫一点。”

“什么？！这还不够浪漫？”RDJ大呼小叫，“那你给Sebastian买栋楼吧，每扇窗户上都挂满槲寄生，下面印着‘Sebastian是Chris的一生挚爱’，绝对浪漫。”

“绝对会被打。”Scott冷静地说。

Chris向后倒在座椅靠背上。Scarlett坐在对面思考了片刻，道：“我非常喜欢Romain当初订的戒指……”她伸出手给朋友们展示自己无名指上那枚复古的方形钻戒，“Chris，你选戒指了吗？”

“问题就卡在这里，”Chris说，“我选不好。”

“怎么会——”

“——每一款Seb戴着都会很好看，”他继续说，“所以我选择困难了。”

“老天。”Scott满嘴都是蜂蜜花生华夫饼，含糊不清地说，“你就是来炫耀Sebastian的。”

“你想要同款的对戒，还是互补形的？”Scarlett抬了抬叉子，“先确定一个方向。”

“……互补的。”Chris只思考了几秒。

“因为没有Sebastian的人生是不完整的人生——”Scott怪叫，然后被哥哥按头在盘子上方。“你总算说对了一句，哥们，”Chris说，“我现在看不到他，就觉得自己很不完整。”

Anthony翻了个白眼。“好吧，”他说，“我们都能帮你联系设计师和挑图纸。”

Scarlett搅了搅杯子里的冰块，露出一个微笑。“拉个群组聊天，大家都会帮你的。一个月之后的订婚派对见，Chris。”

“但愿吧，我会再仔细想一想。”Chris有些不安。

首映后接连的几场发布会并没有让Sebastian的心情更好或更糟。尽管Chris这段时间一直有旁敲侧击地安慰他让他从入戏和共情中解脱出来，可是一想到Steve最后甚至都没有回头看Bucky，他就会有点难以抑制的失落——他承认他在这么多年的演艺生涯中终于逐渐有了私心。

他也说不清他渴望的镜头究竟是Steve和Bucky的，还是Chris和他的；又或者说两者他都希望能被世界所承认。他还记得《美国队长：冬日战士》杀青的那天晚上，他回到家，Chris就站在屋子中央，唱片机里播放着那首当时还没被滥用的曲子。红酒，烛光，龙虾松露盖饭。他们在房间中央跳了一整晚舞，Chris搂着他的腰，握紧他的手，唇贴着他的耳侧，声音低而轻：Kiss me once then kiss me twice then kiss me once again……那天他被撩拨得浑身颤抖。

手机震动了一下，Sebastian从沉思中回过神来，对打包好咖啡和起司的服务生说谢谢。他一只手接过自己的早餐，一只手点开屏幕。

是Chris的信息。

-我的宝贝明晚有时间来洛杉矶吗:)

Sebastian深吸了一口气。一般在这种信息后面总是隐藏着无数新的小点子，大部分都跟两个人之前的感情有关——他是指好的那一面，因为每次他们都会发展到Chris那张面向巨大飘窗和山谷的床上去。他怀疑他一进家门就会被Chris按在墙上操——管它呢，他乐意之至。

-迫不及待。今晚就想去见你。

令他意外的是，对方的回复似乎有些慌乱。不不不，Chris回，明晚，宝贝。我今晚要去一个派对。

哇哦。Sebastian太了解这到底是不是一种Chris式的掩饰了——他更期待了。

神秘的空白的两天时间过得飞快。在这几十个小时里，Chris没有跟他太多联系。Sebastian耐心地刮了胡子、理了发，找出了Chris喜欢的蓝色T恤。Chris绝对是想跟他玩什么，这么多年过去，他已经非常适应了。

在约定的第二日晚下车的时候，Sebastian的视线穿过精心修剪的花丛和绿植，落在了Chris家落地窗后那忽明忽暗的光线上。他咬起嘴唇，穿过草坪中央的鹅卵石小径，然后轻轻敲了敲门。

“Chris？”

门没有锁。Sebastian好奇地推开门，然后在迎面而来的昏暗中，撞在了一个毛绒绒、沉甸甸的东西上。

“Dodger！”他惊叫道，蹲下来抱住他们的狗狗。紧接着他就意识到今天的确很不同寻常——Dodger浓密的颈毛下打着端正的领结，头上还别着一个小礼帽。他快活地看着Sebastian，汪地叫了一声，站起身来示意Sebastian跟自己走。

所有的灯都熄着。他们所过之处，两侧都是花束和木质的复古烛台。惊喜和好奇两种感情膨胀着交织在Sebastian心中，最终Dodger顶开了露台门，他紧随其后踏上后院露天下的木质小径，鞋底与地面相触，发出喀的一声轻响。

Sebastian抬起头，被眼前的景象击得呼吸一滞。

在休息日的早晨，他们经常在醒来后端着松饼和咖啡依偎在一起，透过巨大的落地窗欣赏圣费尔南多谷的日出。Sebastian这些年曾向这里眺望过许多次，但他从未觉得圣费尔南多谷是这么的美丽。

每棵树的枝干上都挂着散发出温暖橙光的小灯泡，在月色下映射着耀眼银光的丝带自树冠上一束束地垂落。彩色的荧光粉依彩虹的色序铺散在他面前的小路上，草坪上装饰着小小的球形LED灯，看上去就像坠落在人间的无数颗星星。

Chris Evans，他的男朋友，就站在那彩色光带的尽头。

Dodger尽职尽责地扮演着引领者的角色，柔软温热的身体紧贴着Sebastian，带着他向前走去。一步，两步，他们距彼此越来越近，Sebastian的心脏狂乱地砰砰跳了起来，大脑突然一片空白。Chris太英俊了，白衬衫，裁剪妥帖的银色西服套装，还有绣着精雅暗纹的领带。他往日的蓄须被剃得很干净，鬓角同样整齐，淡金色的头发剪短了些，是他们2010年第一次见面时那种年轻亮洁的样子。

Sebastian张了张嘴，却说不出话来。

“嗨，Seb。”他们对视了片刻，而后Chris开口打破了这份旖旎的沉默。“呃，我……”

你妈的，我在说什么。Chris暗自咒骂着，但是Sebastian真的让他移不开眼。他胸口发闷，鼻腔酸酸的，连忙隔着裤子掐了一下自己的大腿后侧。

“Seb，”眼见Sebastian的神色逐渐从惊讶变为理解的柔和，Chris迅速稳了稳情绪说：“我知道你不太喜欢Steve和Bucky在《终局之战》里面的结局，那也不完全是我所期望的。所以自从杀青以来，我一直在想着怎样才能让你开心快乐，让我们最后一次在漫威的合作能不留那么多遗憾……”

他倾身吻了吻Sebastian的脸颊，就好像从这两个吻中能得到源源不断的继续说下去的气力。

“你知道吗，在拿到剧本之后，我每次说出‘whatever it takes’的时候，心里想的其实都是你。不惜一切代价，Seb，我不惜一切代价想让你健康快乐，不惜一切代价想在千万人面前吻你呼唤你，不惜一切代价想跟你共度余生。我做了许多能让我有底气和胆量说出‘永远’这个词的尝试，我知道你也如此，这么多年来，我一直都在看着你一天比一天独立、冷静、光芒四射。我的男孩。你太好了。”

Dodger忽然踩着有节奏的步伐一路远去，沾有闪粉的四足在修剪整洁、散射灯光的草坪中留下若隐若现的亮痕。

“你也是，Chris。”Sebastian轻声说，“我好爱你。”

他还没经历过如此浪漫的约会。但在这种铺天盖地的浪漫中，他觉得会有什么即将发生。他不确定。

Dodger又踱了回来，脖颈上多了一条细链，一个小小的方形盒子坠在它胸前。Chris握住Sebastian的两侧手臂，要他面对着自己，然后继续说了下去。

“每一个团队、每一个人都有自己所需要考量的地方，也许在来自这个社会的多方面压力下，电影里的Steve和Bucky的发展会不尽人意。”Chris逐渐哽咽起来，“剧组及其成员也在改变，每一部电影、每一段人生经历都会有自己的终点。可是Seb……”

Chris说着，在他面前缓缓单膝下跪。Sebastian瞪大了眼睛，猛地捂住嘴。他突然就知道Chris要说什么了。

“Seb，不是每一个故事都有完美结局，但是我永远都不会离开你。”

Dodger在旁边摇了摇尾巴。Chris俯身，摘下了Dodger脖子上挂着的小盒子。他深深地呼吸，然后搭扣清脆地响了一声，Chris Evans抬起手，盒子里的钻戒和他忍耐在眼后的泪水都在月光下闪着晶莹的光。

“Sebastian，”Chris努力让自己的声线平稳一些，但是失败了。“Sebastian，”他说，“跟我结婚吧。”

他说完最后一个词，眼泪就控制不住地滑落了下来。Sebastian呆呆地怔在原地，满心都是狂喜带来的晕眩和冲击。Chris似乎还想说什么，但是他刚开口就呜咽了一声，一只手还举着戒指盒，一只手匆忙地按了按自己眼下的湿痕。

“Chris，”Sebastian终于也半跪下来，他们就像两个得到了天大的奖赏后不知所措的小孩子，“Chris，Chris，我……”

Chris抬起头，泪水把Sebastian的眼睛洗得那么亮，那么美。Dodger一左一右地舔了舔他们，那有点痒，Chris突然不合时宜地想笑一笑。

但是Sebastian猛地扑上来抱住了他。“Seb，”他立刻叫道，握住对方的手，让泪水顺着睫毛被眨落。“所以——”

他一边说，就一边用这个别扭的姿势摸过了Sebastian的无名指。Sebastian呼出的热气打在他脖颈后面。

“当然了，Chris。”他哽咽着说，似乎想笑一下但是没有成功。他们立刻分开了一点，Chris颤抖着，急切地给Sebastian戴上戒指，然后迫不及待地牢牢牵住他。

Sebastian的眼神，湿润，柔和，明亮。“当然了，”他的声音又放柔了那么多，不断地轻喃，“当然了。”

突然之间，他们身后长廊的灯光一束束地亮起来了。无数的脚步声和欢呼声响起，随着砰的一声，彩色的纸屑和金粉从空中纷纷扬扬地落在他们的头顶，紧接着一个责备的声音说：“放早了，Scott，他们还没结婚呢。”

他们一起转过身。朋友们都从房间和花园的角落里跑了出来，每个人的脸上都洋溢着真诚的笑容，人们拍着搡着Chris和Sebastian的肩膀，远处的音响开始播放起了欢快的舞曲，祝他们顺利快乐。

可是Chris暂时只向人群后方看去。他的母亲——以后也将会是Sebastian的母亲，站在屋檐下，那样温柔、慈爱、饱含鼓励地看着他。Scott的脸上洋溢着快乐的傻笑，给桌子上的一排杯子倒香槟；他的姐姐穿过人群冲过来，先是抱了Sebastian一下，然后扑过来，用力地抱住了Chris。

“祝福你们。”她说。

温热的眼泪顺着她的面颊流下来，落进了Chris的领口里。

卧室门关上的时候Sebastian还在笑，脸上挂着酒后的红晕。“天，太棒了Chris，”他说，伸手要Chris抱自己，“我爱你。”

订婚庆祝派对几乎持续了一整夜，现在天色已经微明了。“我也爱你。”Chris用力地抱着他，反复地吻他，“希望你永远快乐。”

他们又亲吻了一会，直到两人都衣衫凌乱、胯部凸起。Sebastian搂着他未婚夫的脖颈向后重重地倒去，笑容狡黠：

“我以为你只是让我来被你操的。吻我，Chris，你作为男朋友能给我的吻已经不多了。”

“没问题，宝贝。”Chris低声说，“作为丈夫，我还有好几十年。”

END.


End file.
